jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira Kuonji
Akira Kuonji was once good friends with Genma Saotome. However, this friendship wore thin when Ranma continually defeated Ukyo and got free Okonomiyaki. This made Ukyo's Father decide that Ukyo should marry Ranma and gave Genma his Okonomiyaki cart as dowry, however, Ranma and Genma left with the cart but forgot to take Ukyo with them. Overview He is a middle aged man with a scruffy beard and a giant spatula, and was the one who taught Okonomiyaki Martial Arts to Ukyo. Biography Ten years prior to the events of the series Genma and Ranma are in a town as they travel on their training journey. While there they discover Ukyo and her father who make and sell Okonomiyaki. Ranma quickly becomes friends with Ukyo, but the relationship is one-sided as Ukyo hates Ranma for continually defeating her (although Ranma doesn't realises this). When Ranma defeats Ukyo he gets free Okonomiyaki from her father (to his annoyance). Eventually Ukyo's father decides that Ukyo and Ranma should get married and proposes this idea to Genma. At first Genma refuses and says that Ranma is "already promised" to someone else. However, Genma quickly changes his mind when Ukyo's father says he was going to offer his Okonomiyaki cart as a dowry. Unfortunately for Ukyo and her father, Genma just took the cart and ran, leaving the two of them without a fiancé or a source of income. After that shame Akira worked hard to get through lots of sweat and effort, eventually realizing his dream of becoming the CEO of the biggest Okonomiyaki company in the world. However now that he had finally realized his dream he wanted to pass some of it along to his little Ukyo, who had proven many times that she was more than deserving of inheriting his fortune. He realized the mistake he made in trying to foist her off for another man to raise and care for her when he had found the pain and responsibility of raising her himself too great to bear. Unfortunately three years ago he discovered he had Prostate Cancer. Not wanting Ukyo to know of his condition he sent her away to train with his sister Yumi as started chemotherapy. Refusing to see more than a few times over the last two years, and never when he was in the most intensive stages of my therapy. Sadly it was determined that the cancer was discovered to late to be fully arrested. Akira was determined to live long enough to see his daughter married. He eventually gave up on gave up on modern medicine and tried alternative healing methods, anything to prolong my life a few more years, to give Ukyo more time to grow up and leave this Tomboy phase. It was during this time that he met Cybelle. In order to make it right by her he had altered his will to make it a condition that she either avenge herself or marry. One way or another there had to be a closure on this chapter of her life so that she could go on living for its own sake. Either she would marry her precious Ranma or forget about him forever. He would not betray his little girl a second time by leaving her a tangled mess to sort through. He may have failed her as a parent, but at least he could succeed as an employer. He thought his chance had come when his daughter would gave him an abbreviated status report after finally—or so she claimed—discovering the whereabouts of the boy and father who had abandoned her along the side of the road ten years ago, effectively ending her childhood as a woman. However he quickly grew worried after he noted in her tone the edge of raw anger was missing, replaced by a cooler, almost thoughtful tone that suggested to him that she was having second thoughts about seeking her vengeance, although that might just have been a product of his wishful thinking. Determined to put that chapter behind him he sent his firm Mun Jun Lun the Martial Arts Lawyer’s to deal with Genma Saotome. Category:(Continuum-32145896)